The Fluffiest One's High-Level Strategy Guide
This guide is here to teach people how to become a high-level player, and succeed at being a high-level player. Why should I listen to some cat? I am level 70 with Town Hall 8 (Town Hall 9 very soon) and I did all that without buying Gems. When to upgrade your Town Hall This chart will tell you the MINIMUM level your defenses should be before you upgrade. It is recommended to upgrade higher if possible. I'll bet you are wondering, "How in the world am I going to save up for all these upgrades?" All you have to do is look at the next section. Getting gold for upgrades If you don't have a good attack strategy then I recommend going here or you could visit Flammy's attacking guide. You could also borrow the attack strategy that I came up with. My Attack Strategy Army Troops Now's for the fun part, raiding. You want to look for an abandoned base or a badly protected base with over 100,000 gold. You preferably want a base with 150-200,000 gold. First you need to know where the loot is. It can either be in the collectors or storages, but it is best if it is in the collectors. If the base has lots of tombstones then it is most likely in the collectors, as the village has been raided at least once recently and the storages have generally been previously looted. Once you find a suitable target, you need to know where you will place your troops. If the gold is in the collectors You need to first check that if you place a troop near a defense, will it get shot? Check if that is true with a single Archer. If it can get shot by point Defenses then place 10 Barbarians near that collector. If it can get shot by splash damage then place 5 Barbarians and five Archers near it. Do that with all the collectors and you get a bunch of loot. A very good raid.PNG|Examples of what abandoned bases give. Village farming 007.PNG Village farming 029.PNG Village farming 010.PNG If the gold is in the storages This is where it gets tricky. With the attack plan listed above it is difficult to penetrate to where the storages are if they are well protected. What you want to do is train extra Wall Breakers (about 5 more) if you know your trophy level has a lot of loot in the storages. Then you need to know where will your Wall Breakers attack. For that, let's hand it over to Flammy to explain it. Did any of that make sense? If not, then I can give a simple explanation; Wall Breakers will look for a building that is protected partially or fully by walls, then it will destroy the walls protecting it. Simple. Isn't it? Well sometimes it isn't so simple as it seems to be. Sometimes those zany little skeletons decide that it is more important to destroy walls protecting a Barracks instead of the walls protecting 300,000 gold and elixir. Try to use Barbarians to destroy walls that Wall Breakers might target unnecessarily so they can open gaps to important stuff (storages, collectors). BEFORE YOU PLACE ANY WALL BREAKER, BE SURE TO PLACE A BARBARIAN OR TWO SO THE WALL BREAKER DOESN'T DIE BEFORE IT CAN DO DAMAGE! Now place Barbarians and Archers near the gap until you get the amount of loot you need. A Barbarian King is very helpful also. Layout A good layout is essential for keeping the spoils you gain from raiding. If you need a good layout then look here. Which kind of layout should I use? There are currently three different types of layouts: Farming, Trophy hunting and hybrids. I will give an explanation and a sample base of each kind. Farming layout A farming layout is designed to lose trophies every battle without losing resources. The Town Hall is usually unprotected or barely protected. The storages are in the middle and are heavily protected. Trophy Hunting layout Like the name says this layout is for people who love trophies. It almost always has the Town Hall in the center and has the storages outside or in the outer layer of walls. The purpose is to gain and protect trophies at the cost of losing resources. Hybrid layout This layout is designed to protect both resources and trophies. While good for people who don't want to lose trophies or resources, it is not as good at protecting resources or defending trophies as the specialized layouts listed above. The Town Hall is usually near the middle along with the resources. How to raid normally (gain trophies and loot) It is fun to have a lot of trophies. It makes you look very cool in global and clan chat with that awesome looking badge beside your name.